


Too Much Snow

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Prompt:"there's too mUCH GOD DAMNED SNOW ON MY CAR AND I CAN'T GET IT ALL I'M SO TINY oh, you're gonna help me oh no you don't need to do that"





	Too Much Snow

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to my best friend Kayla!_

I was so not prepared for this. The forecast had said one or two inches, at most. But this was at least one foot, maybe even one and a half.

With misery, I looked out the window and down onto the street where my car was parked. It was buried in stark white and cold as fuck snow and I couldn't even tell what colour it was. I shivered just thinking about going out into that to dig it out, but a quick glance at my phone told me that if I was going to make it to work in time, I would have to go out and start shovelling already.

I pulled out everything from the closet in the hallway, finding the warmest clothes I had, pulled it all on, and stood in front of the mirror to top it off with a hat and mittens. I looked like the Michelin man, but it was comfortable and warm.

"Enjoy the day inside in the warmth, boy," I told my dog as I locked myself out of our apartment. He looked a bit sad to see me go, but I had no sympathy for him. He didn't have to go out into the cold winter to dig out a car.

The moment I stepped out into the dark morning, the chill hit me straight in the face, the unexposed skin stinging. With a sigh, I walked towards the mound of snow beneath the warm orange glow of the streetlight and started shovelling snow from around the car. Thankfully, it wasn't wet and heavy, it was just cold enough to not make it too hard of a job, and soon I could see the dark grey paint and a light at the end of the tunnel. I quickly got inside to start the engine, before getting to the rest. But that was on top of the car. I had no broom and couldn't exactly use the shovel. I had just a small brush and it was definitely not long enough for me to reach all the way up.

A series of explicits that would make even the toughest pirate blush and cry to mommy escaped my mouth as I stretched as far as I could to get the snow off the roof of the damn car.

That's when I heard a dark chuckle and I swung around, losing my footing. The stranger reached for me with sharp reflexes and caught me, his arms around my well insulated waist setting me straight. I looked up into the face of a dark skinned, handsome man. Warm chocolate eyes staring into mine, mirth dancing in them.

"What kind of language is that from such a beautiful woman?" the man said and let me go. I felt myself tilt back towards my car for a moment, but manage to right myself before anything embarrassing could happen. As if meeting this helpful stranger while looking like the Michelin man wasn't embarrassing enough. He laughed at my stumble.

"Excuse me?" I managed to croak out. "I can swear as much as I want."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just surprised. I have a friend who would faint at hearing language like that. I, on the other hand, love a woman who can talk dirty to me."

I thanked my lucky stars that my cheeks were already flushed, but I didn't let him know that he had an effect on me. "Good for you, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Turning my back on him, I stretched as far as I could in an attempt to get to the snow, but I was just too short. This was not something I had thought about when moving from California to Washington.

Well, I guess I had to take my chances and drive with a pile of snow on the roof. I just had to be careful, no sudden stops. I was just about to open the door, when the brush was snatched from my mitten covered hand.

"Let me help you," the man said and I stood there in stunned awe as he quickly and efficiently pushed the snow off.

Now, I noticed just how goddamn tall he was, and that he was far too scantily dressed for a day like this, jeans and jacket, and not even a scarf or a hat. Soft, large snowflakes rested in his black hair and I had the urge to brush them off.

I was pulled from my admiration of this man when he handed me the brush. "Now, you can drive safely to work."

"Thanks," I muttered and climbed into my now warm car. As I drove off, I saw him standing there in the rear-view mirror, waving, and I cursed myself for not getting his name. But if I turned around now, I would be really late for work, and my boss would kill me.

* * *

All throughout the day, the helpful stranger kept occupying my mind, and when it was time to clock out, it was with a sigh of relief. It had snowed again during the day, but it wasn't more than I could handle.

Getting home was depressing. The streets had been cleared and I was happy about that, but I had almost convinced myself the handsome stranger would be there waiting for me. I sat in the car for a few minutes, leaning back on the headrest, closing my eyes. The snow had caught me completely off guard and caused me to let a handsome man get away.

Suddenly, there was sharp sound and I jerked awake, realising I had napped for a minute. I looked around and saw the man from that morning, leaning down to look at me through the window, grinning widely, making him even more handsome. I swear I felt something twitch between my thighs.

"Hi," he mouthed and waved.

I smiled in return and made to get out of the car as he backed away. "You're back," I stated when I slammed the door shut.

"I am," he said. "I couldn't stop thinking about that adorable creature dressed in too much clothes, cursing so beautifully."

This time, I was sure he noticed me blush. But I whipped the mitten off my hand and held it out. "I'm Kayla," I said.

His hand dwarfed mine. "I'm Sam."

"Wanna come up for some hot chocolate?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
